


NSFW Star Wars headcanons

by irhydft



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Warming, Dom!Luke, Dom!Obi Wan, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, I'll add to these tags as I go, Multi, Pegging, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, featuring my attempt to salvage my old tumblr posts, prince!luke au, sub!luke, thigh riding, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 9,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irhydft/pseuds/irhydft
Summary: What it says on the tin! This is probably going to be a real mixed bag so I'll put any warnings/description of content in the chapter :)
Relationships: Finn (Star Wars)/Reader, Han Solo/Luke Skywalker/Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Rey (Star Wars)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	1. Luke has a praise kink

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you who don't know, I freaked one night, deleted my tumblr, and then remade. here's some of the stuff I could salvage from people who had reblogged from me.

\- Luke is the biggest sub when it comes to how needy he is for you.

\- In his day to day life, he’s trying so hard for everyone; he’s doing everything he can to help the rebellion and his friends

\- There’s no surprise then that it transfers into the bedroom. He does the most for your pleasure and likes hearing from you just how good he is; likes being praised and complimented enough that sometimes you think it might drive him crazy

\- It seems like he’s always desperate for you, and that makes him fun to tease

\- You can really get him going by giving him little looks throughout the day, projecting your desire towards him, and then denying him more than a quick kiss when you have a second alone together

\- By the end of the day, he’s wrecked for you— follows you to your quarters and gives you those big blue puppy eyes

\- Inevitably it always leads to you making out with him until he starts writhing under you and whining against your mouth

\- He’s obviously hard for you, but you want to hear him say it.

\- Tease him even further by making him ask for your attention; “Do you need something, baby?”

\- His face will go red but he won’t hesitate to ask you to touch him— you get cheeky and run your hand down his chest but stop at his hips and make him tell you where

\- When his response is too blunt for you, you push harder— “What do good boys say when they ask for something?”

\- He’s obviously at his breaking point with your hands on his body but not where he needs them the most after being teased all day

\- “Please, please touch my cock, I need it, please,” Luke whines for you

\- Of course you give him what he wants— you’re helpless but to give into his begging for you, it’s so hot

\- “You’re so good for me,” you say, “so perfect how you feel in my hand, love how you beg me for it”

\- Luke is reduced to moaning and fucking your hand, listening to you praise him; when he’s close he begs you again— please make him come, he’s so close

\- “Perfect boy, come for me,” and a twist of your hand is all it takes

\- He finishes all over your hand and his stomach— you lick him clean and he begs you to let him return the favor next


	2. Prince! Luke AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything I've ever said (that I can find) about prince! Luke, an AU I have where I bend the rules of the SW universe to allow Padme and Anakin to raise Luke and Leia together and where Padme stays queen of Naboo.... or something. Mostly I just really like the idea of Luke being a prince so it's self indulgent for me.

**Initial Thoughts:**

I am definitely hung up on prince!Luke. And I often think of how wonderful it would have been for the Skywalkers had they been able to stay a family, and oh yes for sure they’re all spying on Luke when he’s with you. I bet Padme tries to get Anakin and Leia to stop snooping sometimes, but even she gets pulled into the drama on occasion! Meanwhile, Luke keeps wanting to make a move on you but he’s sure he keeps feeling his family’s presence in the Force way closer than he thought they were… but where are they? As if he wasn’t already nervous enough around you! Bring into the equation that I’m imagining Star Wars has some version of tabloid magazines right? So there’s already all sorts of rumors about you. “Who’s that commoner that’s seen in the Naboo palace every so often? Is Luke dating her?” etc etc. Luke swears Leia’s the one who sent in that holo of the two of you on a walk together in the palace garden. He’ll have to get her back with Han later. Certainly all the attention brings a lot of sneaking around into your relationship with Luke

\-----------------------------------

 **Pulling you into a closet to make out with you** :

He’s ushering you into the nearest private space and immediately his mouth is on your neck and kissing down to your breasts, his hands on your waist. Your hands are in his hair, making him moan for you and he drops to his knees, lifts up your skirt, and kisses your thighs as he works his way closer to your cunt– 

\--------------------------------

 **Reader having a title kink** :

After prince!Luke proposes to you, you become a member of the royal family. He notices how much you blush when people address you as a princess, and it’s taking some getting used to for you to adjust to being royalty; you’re flattered by your title but it _especially_ makes you squirm when Luke says it.

Luke definitely decides to take advantage of that and teases you— he calls you “my princess” when you’re alone and he wants to get a rise out of you. The first time he says it while he’s fucking you— “you’re perfect, my princess”— it makes you come right then and there. He definitely remembers and uses that phrase when he wants something from you; “please, my princess?” is a request you can never hear often enough, and practically _never_ can deny

\---------------------------

**A random, naughty thought:**

A thought that I have about prince!Luke is that he’s really turned on by the way you look when you dress up to go to parties with him— don’t get him wrong, he loves you every day, but there’s something irresistible about you when you’re dressed to the nines and already looking like a princess. He wants to worship you, to give you anything you’d like, anything you ask for at all.

It’s even _worse_ when your dress has a low neckline or a high slit in the skirt— he spends the whole night dying to touch you, reminding himself to try and keep the proper space between the two of you when you’re dancing. You’ll catch his eyes drifting down to your breasts and snapping back up before he notices you looking at him and he blushes so deep you’re sure everyone is suspicious, not to mention how he’s trying to hide a hard-on.

The closer the two of you get, the more likely he is to try to fuck you before the party has even begun— he knocks on the door of your guest quarters and when you answer all dolled up, he begs you to let him fuck you. Whether or not you make him wait is up to you…


	3. Pegging Luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: i sent the request a while back but i never saw it in time but,,, pegging luke 🥺 if you don’t wanna do it again that’s perfectly alright!! i’m glad to see you back!!
> 
> This is my second go at this, probably different from the first just a bit but hope you enjoy :)

\- Luke can be a little bit shy when it comes to talking about his sexual desires when you’re not in the heat of the moment

\- He’s just easily embarrassed— his face flushed so red the first time he asked you to pull his hair that you thought he was going to tell you to forget it and rush out of the room 

\- During sex though, if he’s really fucked out, he’ll almost let anything slip 

\- This is how you find out about how he wants you inside him; how he wants to be fucked 

\- You’ve lightly pushed at his taint and circled his entrance with a finger while you sucked him off before; he moans so pretty, but you’ve never been inside him

\- You’re not really sure if he means it, or if it’s just a fantasy he’s had and nothing more, but you figure he’ll bring it up again if it’s something he’s interested in really doing with you 

\- And you’re right— he corners you one evening, needier than usual 

\- After you’ve been making out and grinding against each other for some time, he stops and procures a strap on, shyly asking you what you think of the idea 

\- Luke is already naturally submissive, and suddenly you can’t think of anything hotter than fucking him into the mattress 

\- The two of you are undressing each other so fast

\- You ask him if he’s ever done anything like this before— he blushes and admits that he’s already fingered himself open for you 

\- You tell him how hot that is, how much you’d want to see him do that for you next time; you realize that this is why he was so needy for you earlier 

\- Luke is sentimental, he wants to see your face while you’re inside him and it’s adorable— he lays back on the bed facing you and spreads his legs for you 

\- Your pussy clenches at the sight and you push into him slowly at first, just letting him feel you inside him 

\- Pretty soon he’s begging for you to move— faster, more, fuck, he needs you

\- His hands are gripping the sheets and he looks wrecked

\- You’re thrusting into him, letting instinct take over and dropping down to kiss him, his cock hard and dripping between you 

\- Luke is much louder when you’re fucking him than any other time; you hit his prostate over and over and he cums untouched, moaning curses and your name 

\- As soon as he recovers from his orgasm he’s begging you to let him put his mouth on you 

\- Pegging turns Luke into a fucking mess for you— he really likes maintaining eye contact with you most of the time, but getting fucked on all fours, ass up, is a huge turn on for him too


	4. Rey using a strap on fem!reader

\- Rey gets braver in the bedroom the longer the two of you are together— she used to be a little bit shy when it came to experimenting with you 

\- That quickly changes though when you start to mention how much you’d like her to be inside you during some of the dirty talk you’ve said in the heat of the moment 

\- Rey never really forgets any of that— the idea sticks with her and you’re not sure how she somehow manages to find a strap, but she does 

\- Rey is very enthusiastic about getting to fuck you— and she’s a very fast learner 

\- She manages to find the angles that make you scream every time, whether she’s fucking you against the wall or you’re making love on your bed 

\- Rey has the range— she can go slow and sensual or she can pound into you until you’re both a mess but either way she’s eager 

\- She really enjoys getting close to you physically; pinning you down as she drives into your cunt, feeling your body against hers 

\- Really likes kissing you while she’s inside you— she likes to maintains an intimacy with you no matter how hard or relentlessly she’s fucking you


	5. Making out with Rey

\- If you’re alone with Rey, it’s very easy for even just one kiss to turn into a make out with her 

\- She’s super enthusiastic about kissing you

\- Rey almost always starts off kissing you chastely and sweetly and then as the two of you continue, she gets closer to you physically and gets more intense 

\- Rey often ends up literally in your lap when you make out with her, no matter how far away she started or what position you were in before 

\- Sometimes she doesn’t catch herself before she rocks her hips against yours 

\- She’ll start with her hands on your face or arms but the longer the two of you go at it, the more adventurous she gets— she’ll slide her hand under your shirt just to test the water 

\- If you’re interested, she’ll kiss down your neck and to your chest, and even further if you’d like 

\- Rey has the ability to completely switch up her style depending on how you’re both feeling; if you do want to go further, she’ll get more passionate and even a little impatient— she might grab your chin and direct you back to kissing her if she gets impatient


	6. Closet Sex with Obi Wan

\- Obi Wan is very careful about maintaining your relationship’s secrecy— he’s got to be careful if he wants to be with you without allowing the Jedi Order to find him out 

\- Sometimes this can lead to you being frustrated about the lack of attention he can give you publicly, but when he does get a moment alone with you, you can be sure he’ll worship you 

\- Because of your secret relationship, the two of you have to make the most of any second of privacy you can have together 

\- Obi Wan doesn’t prefer quickies, but he does appreciate the advantage of them 

\- If you’re assigned on a mission together, you’d probably be the one to pull him into the nearest closet, but he’s definitely the first one to initiate the sex

\- He doesn’t think of himself as impatient, but it’s a little difficult for him to hold back when the rest of your party could start looking for you any minute and he hasn’t had his hands on you in so long 

\- Obi Wan won’t ever admit it but he likes marking you just below where the neckline of your outfit sits; no one else but you can see, but he knows his love bites are there 

\- He manhandles you around quite a bit more than he ever would usually; it’s not violent, he just needs you to move in a way that the both of you can get off from 

\- Often you’ll wear skirts when you know you’ll be on a mission with Obi Wan, so that he can just slip under them and put his mouth on your cunt 

\- Other times, the two of you can’t even really undress— he just backs you up against a wall, shoves his thigh in between yours, and the two of you rub against each other fully clothed

\- You’re just lost in him


	7. Sith!Obi Wan

\- I think he’s definitely a major dom but what I think would be even hotter is once you get close enough to him that he trusts you, he allows himself to be a sub for you on occasion 

\- Edging. Edging. He’s going to edge you until you’re begging him to let you come, but also, if he ever does sub for you, he wants to be edged himself 

\- Obi Wan is already really good at... persuasion... so Sith!Obi Wan is incredible at it— you want to do what he says, even though he’s not even using the force to make you do so (and wouldn’t, unless you’re into that) 

\- If you’re sensitive from being away from each other for a while, and you’re so desperate, he can often literally dirty talk you to the brink of orgasm without even touching you 

\- Sith!Obi Wan is 100% possessive; he likes cumming on your face if you’ve been acting bratty— it’s his way of marking you as his


	8. Sub!Luke with tall! fem!Reader

\- Luke is literally in awe of you- of course he would be no matter what, but he adores the fact that you’re taller than him. 

\- He might not admit it publicly, but sometimes when you crowd his space a little he can’t help but get extremely flustered 

\- You have a habit of gently grabbing his chin and tilting his head up so that you can kiss him— it drives him crazy 

\- it’s a badly kept secret of how much he likes it; his face flushes terribly and when you do it in public he often has to make up some excuse about needing to meditate or fix his x-wing or something to avoid begging for more right then and there 

\- the other thing that gets him going is your compliments; you told him he was a good pilot once and he almost melted 

\- Later when he has the opportunity to get his hands on you, you make sure he really works for it— Luke is naturally submissive and your dominant attitude absolutely makes him desperate for you. 

\- Probably one of his favorite positions is when you tell him to kneel and flip up your skirt; you tell him that if he’s good and makes you cum with his tongue that you’ll let him fuck you 

\- It’s impossible not to praise him— he eats you out perfectly, and you’re helpless but to tell him so. His mouth is soft and hot on your cunt and he’s doing such a good job... 

\- Luke is incredibly receptive to praise and reacts by moaning into your cunt and doubling his efforts; every now and then looking up at you with those gorgeous blue eyes 

\- When you get close, you take ahold of his blonde hair and direct him to where you need him most— telling him all the while how he’s so good, so good for you 

\- Luke definitely gets off not just on the praise and the way you take control but also on the very act of getting you off; he’s not even undressed for you but you can see his hips thrusting into nothing below you as you moan and come undone for him 

\- Then making good on your promise— he was so good for you, and he’s so wound up you probably just pin him to the floor and fucking ride him right there, the two of you don’t even bother making it to a bed


	9. Han and Reader domming Luke

Setting the scene: 

All three of you on the bed, maybe a little cramped in the space on the Falcon, but all over each other. Han’s got Luke bent over, fucking him from behind at a pace that is making Luke whimper. You’re sprawled out under Luke, kissing him, praising him for taking Han so well, running a teasing hand over his cock but not stimulating him enough to make him come. 

“She’s pretty, isn’t she, Luke?” Han asks with a particularly hard thrust, and when Luke nods against you in response, Han continues, “Why don’t you be good and put your mouth on her.” 

And Luke breathes out a yes, please so you move so that he can eat you out; you put your hands in his hair and tug and the way he moans around your clit nearly makes you come right then and there. 

More headcanons: 

\- I think Han is a major switch and will even be into being bossed around a little bit by you while he doms Luke 

\- Luke suffers from a little bit of jealousy when Han gives you attention; the best way to “punish” him for this is to sit him down, tell him he’s not allowed to touch himself, and have Han fuck you right in front of him 

\- If you really want to drive Luke crazy while he’s watching Han fuck you, moan Luke’s name and make eye contact with him; he’s never wanted to break your orders and touch himself more 

\- Luke only gets to cum if he makes the two of you cum first; orgasm control and edging makes him desperate and especially eager to please 

\- There’s definitely body worship involved from both Luke and Han directed at you 

\- Han and you both occupy a different type of dom. Han is a bit rougher, prefers humiliation, and gives filthy dirty talk; likes calling Luke a cockslut 

\- This leaves you to be the one who gives instruction and praises Luke when he does well; the combination of both drives Luke crazy


	10. Riding Luke's face

\- I think the number one thing above all else that Luke enjoys in the bedroom is making sure that he makes you feel amazing 

\- For that reason he’s really into eating you out and good at it; you’re probably at your most vocal when his mouth is on you, and it turns him on to hear you getting off 

\- Probably one day during a heated makeout session literally just says “please sit on my face”— and I mean, who are you to deny such a nice request? 

\- So fucking eager to put his mouth on you like this; I think he’d like it best when you face him and lose yourself on his tongue, unable to control your hips any longer 

\- The occasional eye contact when you look down at him under you definitely has him groaning against your cunt and it’s like a domino effect because fuck that felt good 

\- Something about the position makes him a little braver than usual— he’s kinda into the idea that you’re using him a bit like your personal fucktoy 

\- Luke finds the spot that makes you moan the loudest and doesn’t want to fucking let up until you’ve cum at least twice 

\- Has cum untouched from you riding his face once when he was really pent up after you’d been away for a long time and you’ve been wondering if you could make him do it again ever since


	11. Thigh Riding with Obi Wan

\- Obi Wan sometimes plays a little bit of a game with you where he pretends to be uninterested or busy and you have to work for his attention 

\- He’s sitting, reading over some literature about strategy or something, so you come over behind him and put your arms around his chest and rest your chin on his shoulder, and ask him what he’s up to 

\- It’s not long before you’re kissing his neck and running your hands down his body, trying to get him to break his concentration 

\- For his part, Obi Wan seems unbothered, but one “I need you,” from your lips has him shifting in his seat to try and hide his hard-on 

\- He grabs your hand that had been drifting down to his lap and pulls you around until you’re in front of him; says he’s working, but if you’re so desperate, you can get off on his thigh 

\- Straddling him and rubbing your clit against him, you start freely moaning and unashamedly grinding against him as he pretends to be reading, but he’s really just staring at the page and not comprehending any of it 

\- He starts bouncing his knee slightly and you want to cum but you want him to fuck you even more 

\- You can tell he’s getting distracted, so you start acting even more needy— the “Daddy, please fuck me,” that comes from your lips finally has him breaking and shoving his pants down so he can sit you on his cock


	12. Luke with cockwarming

\- I think the most frequent way you and Luke would do cockwarming would be on lazy mornings; you wake up horny and he wakes up hard, but you’re both still sort of sleepy 

\- He’d slip into you as you lay there and the two of you might just kiss or even doze off, his cock stretching your pussy but neither of you moving your hips 

\- You love the feeling of him inside you, but you’re both only human, and after some time the urge to move against one another is too strong 

\- It’ll usually end with Luke fucking you slowly and deliberately; taking his time and hitting that spot inside you every time 

\- Now on the other hand, I think you could also use cockwarming as a form of teasing or dominance over him 

\- Maybe he’s been particularly needy that day and you feel like making him wait; maybe he he did something naughty and you want to “punish” him for it 

\- Luke really likes when you ride him— loves when you push him back and he can watch your tits bounce and use him

\- So he’s fully expecting that to happen, but instead, this time when you sink down on him you just stay there, unmoving

\- He’s a little confused at first; what are you doing? But then he sees the look in your eyes as you clench around his cock teasingly— but you still don’t move your hips 

\- “What do you want, baby?” you ask, knowing damn well the nickname is going to make his cock twitch inside you 

\- “Please move,” he whines, and tries to buck his hips up. 

\- He’s used to getting something when he begs for it, but not this time— not yet. 

\- You pin his hands and ask him if he’s going to be good for you, and just to tease him a little longer, you clench around him again; he already looks wrecked but he doesn’t try to move his hips this time— he promises to behave. 

\- You tell him he’s not allowed to move until you cum, and then you start fucking yourself on his cock, making him lay back and just take whatever you give him

\- He’s patient, but those baby blue eyes just do you in 

\- Stars, once you cum though, and he whines for permission to move and you tell him he can, it’s like something else has come over him entirely— he flips you over and fucks you into the mattress so well you cum again before he even finishes


	13. dom!Luke

\- I think Luke gets dominant in two very different situations; when he’s frustrated, or when he’s had a particularly impressive victory 

\- When he’s frustrated, the sex is a lot rougher— he’s going to want to pin you up against the nearest private surface and take you hard and fast 

\- sub!Luke is needy— dom!Luke needs you now and is going to take you now 

\- If you’re into it, he really wants to fuck your face; he’ll run his hands through your hair and hold you still so you can take his cock down your throat 

\- dom!Luke likes marking you— he will always want to cum on your face or on your tits if you’ve been blowing him, and he sucks hickeys into your neck so dark they don’t fade for weeks 

\- Now if he’s feeling dominant because of a victory, he’s a lot slower— so slow it almost drives you crazy 

\- He’ll pull you into his lap and move your panties to the side, slip a couple fingers inside you and rub your clit achingly slow 

\- He still has a praise kink, but instead of being told what a good boy he is, he wants you to be loud for him; wants you to moan out his name so loud the people passing in the hall know you’re getting fucked right


	14. Obi Wan with a breeding kink

\- in my mind... It’s not about getting you actually pregnant for Obi Wan— it’s instead about how taboo it would be if you were

\- You are probably the one who has to instigate it because he’s got a bit of shame about the kink that he won’t admit; you play into it by telling him how much you want him to cum inside you 

\- He’s a little shy at first about it 

\- When he does get into it though, and let himself go, he’s really into it; this is one of the times he’s vocal with his dirty talk and he’s absolutely nasty about it

\- “You’re such a cumslut, begging me to fill you so often,” he’ll say 

\- “I really should fuck you over and over so that your body has no choice but to grow with my child.” 

\- (The nervousness that you will actually fall pregnant, however, no matter how many precautions you two use, rarely allows him to cum twice in you in the same session— unless you beg real nicely, of course) 

\- “They’ll all know I’ve been breeding you, darling, you won’t be able to hide it. Imagine how they’ll stare, knowing how I’ve been fucking you.” 

\- Obi Wan is especially turned on by the thought of how your breasts will swell if you were to get pregnant— he has a special fixation on your chest during these sessions 

\- He sucks on your tits and tells you how good you’d look with them swollen with milk, that he’s never be able to get enough of you 

\- When he does let himself enjoy this kink, he always fucks you missionary or from behind— never letting you be on top— and says that his seed will take better that way


	15. Distracting Rey

\- Rey is easiest to distract when she’s attempting to mediatate; when she’s doing physical training, she’s pretty focused 

\- She easily senses you watching her but tries to filter it out; if you try to slowly coax her away from her training, she’ll adapt too quickly, so you have to surprise her 

\- Suddenly send her images of your mouth on her cunt, the more provocative the better, and it’ll shock her right out of her focus 

\- Even better is your elaborate fantasies of what you’d like her to do to you; just thinking about it loudly in the vicinity of Rey has her face blushing and a smirk coming over her face 

\- If she’s particularly stubborn, it always works to come up behind her and drape yourself over her, alternating between whispering filthy things into her ear and kissing her neck 

\- if you’re going to distract her, you’d better be ready for her to pin you to the ground and get handsy with you right then and there; if you tease her she’ll certainly get a little rough with you


	16. First time with Finn

\- Finn’s not naive— he just never really got close enough to anyone else in the stormtrooper program to have sex with them; it was hard to prioritize relationships in that environment 

\- He figures that knowing the mechanics of the thing might be pretty different from actually doing it, and it makes him a little nervous, even though he trusts you 

\- This doesn’t stop him from having vivid, naughty dreams about you, though— and during the day, he gets caught up in the curves of your body, the way your eyes look when you gaze up at him 

\- Finn really pines for you, fantasizes about you really— he wonders what you’d look like underneath him all the time when he’s alone at night; he’s cum in his hand quietly with a whisper of your name many times 

\- He can’t help it, you’re his girlfriend; and secretly, when you catch him looking, you’re kind of proud of how flustered he gets 

\- You’re making out with him late one night; you’ve been running your hands down his body, when you notice that he’s hard and ask him if he wants to go further 

\- “Well...” he sort of trails off, and you’re quick to assure him that you don’t have to, that you could wait, but he explains how that’s not it; he really wants to, but he’s never had sex with anyone before 

\- The two of you agree it would be best to start slow, so you ask him what he thinks about most; when he answers that he likes the thought of your mouth on his cock, you immediately sink to your knees on the side of the bed to blow him 

\- Watching you finger yourself as you kiss the tip of his cock and look up at him has Finn gone for you 

\- He’s used to being quiet, but the sensation of your mouth sucking at his cock and taking him deeper has him making little groans and breathy signs 

\- After he cums, right away he asks about you— you stand up, straddle his lap, and move his hand to your cunt and clit; he loves when you give him a little bit of direction 

\- “Fuck, Finn, right there, keep going baby,” you say as his fingers fuck in and out of you, hitting that spot inside of you that drives you crazy 

\- “Yeah? Like that?” he’s saying back, and before long you’re cumming on his fingers and falling against him 

\- He’s a fast learner, but you two take as much time as you want to learn everything about each other.


	17. Teasing Rey

\- The Resistance’s wins don’t happen nearly as often as you’d hope, and while you’re thankful for the celebration parties, what you really want is to get a moment alone with your girlfriend 

\- Rey often gets shuffled around these parties— she’s a hero, and you’re proud of her, but you kind of just want to take her back to your bed

\- After the third apologetic smile she’s given you from across the room, you make your move 

\- You start with a memory of one of the slower nights you’ve shared; you envision yourself underneath Rey, one of her hands on your clit and the other on your breast, her mouth kissing down your neck 

\- Rey looks across the room at you and her face is just slightly tinged red— the tiny grin on your face is the only indication of your guilt 

\- You can tell she’s still not convinced that you’re the one who sent her the image; it could be her own memory 

\- But you want her to know it’s you, so you decide to keep going

\- This time you project a fantasy; just as vivid, but new, and Rey will have to sense that it’s you, that you want her so badly right now, and if she would just stop talking and come fuck you 

\- In your fantasy, Rey’s piloting, or at least sitting in a pilot’s seat— you’re not focused enough to work out the details— and you’re between her legs, tongue buried in her cunt and licking at her clit

\- In the beginning this might have been about getting a reaction from Rey, but now you really are needy; you’re wet in your panties and you’re sure that your own face is flushed 

\- When you look over at her again, Rey is obviously not paying attention to the resistance major speaking to her— there’s a hungry look in her eyes and a high blush on her face 

\- She says something inaudible to the major before she’s making her way over to you

\- “You’re a tease,” she mutters to you, before kissing you sweetly

\- When she leans down and whispers in your ear that you’d better meet her in the hangar in five minutes, you know you’re about to get to act on your fantasy


	18. rough sex with Luke

\- I think that I’d Luke was well and truly angry with you, he wouldn’t stay mad for long and the two of you would work it out together 

\- But when he’s irritated by something or someone else, like the war or his training, that’s when he’d rather fuck it out 

\- Luke comes back from a lot of his trainings frustrated; whether it’s because he’s had to be away from you from so long, or because of the pressure he feels as a Jedi, either way it makes him eager 

\- You sometimes meet him in the hangar to welcome him back, but only when you feel like risking the chance that Luke might actually decide he wants to fuck you right then and there 

\- If not, you wait for him in your quarters— his lips are immediately on yours as you greet him at the door

\- Luke might usually defer to you in the bedroom, and when he’s frustrated, he’s just as needy— but much, much more likely to manhandle you around a little bit 

\- He’ll pin you up against the nearest surface and shove a hand down your panties, rubbing at your clit, while he sucks bruises into your neck 

\- He’s strong enough to fuck you up against the wall; hold you up in his arms while you wrap your legs around his waist— he doesn’t even bother getting undressed, just pulls his cock out and yanks your pants down enough to slide into you 

\- He becomes a talker, and the things he murmurs to you are so dirty: 

\- “You’re already so wet for me.” 

\- “Tell me how much you like my cock in you.” 

\- “Fucking take it.” 

\- When Luke is rough with you he can’t help but leave marks on your body; hickies, bruises, even bites your lip when he kisses you, and bites your shoulder when he cums


	19. Having Kids with Luke (probably rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Asked: I am in a soft mood could you please do a headcanon for having kids w/ Luke (a bit of smut is always welcome though)

\- I suspect that Luke and Leia themselves were probably accidents (I mean think about it. It was a total surprise to Anakin that Padme was pregnant and it doesn’t make any sense what with their secret relationship and all to purposefully try to have children)

\- that being said Luke has asked if you’re on birth control or using some kind of contraceptive

\- eventually, in the heat of the moment you might have let some remarks slip about him putting a baby in you

\- after the two of you are coming down from your high, he takes you in his arms and asks if you really do want to have a child with him?

\- Luke definitely has mixed feelings about being a dad. His own dad is obviously the cause of a lot of his own trauma and he doesn’t want to mess it up

\- but when you say yes, that you do want kids with him, he realizes he wants to have a family with you too

\- I will say I think he would insist that the two of you wait until the war is over

\- the further your pregnancy would get along the more Luke would absolutely dote on you

\- there comes a point where he can feel the child’s life force within you and he loves putting a hand on your baby bump and feeling his child there

\- And once your baby is born he’s a very active parent

\- Yes 👏🏻 he gets up in the middle of the night when your baby cries. Yes 👏🏻 he changes diapers. He’s a good dad

\- As your child grows up, Luke teaches them about the force; nothing too intense right away though, and if your child doesn’t want to have Jedi training, Luke is okay with that too

\- He’s definitely a softie when it comes to rules, although he can be serious.

\- Luke will genuinely drop everything for his child— yes, he’s busy often and has a lot of responsibility but his child is his number one priority, right along with you


	20. Inappropriate Use of the Force with Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Asked: Ma'am, may I please get some forcefucking with Luke Skywalker?

I think Luke prefers to touch you physically but this doesn’t mean he’s above inappropriate uses of the force

\- I think he’s not likely to initiate it, at least not in the beginning, but he’d do anything for you, so if he’s going to use the force in bed, he’s going to use it to heighten your pleasure

\- You’ve asked him to use the force on you while he’s been inside of you before— phantom touches run down your body and it feels like more of his hands are on you, even though it’s impossible

\- You’ve never quite asked him to fuck you through the force in the way you suspect he can

\- After a particularly long time that he’s been away on a mission, you let your mind drift late at night, and somehow, almost like he hears you, your comm buzzes on your night stand

\- Seeing him on the holo makes you needier; you go on about how much you miss him

\- Luke seems like he already knows what you want, what you need— he’s smiling a bit to himself and eyeing you in your nightgown shamelessly

\- You feel his hand on the side of your face, and you instinctively lean into the touch, but no, that’s not right, he isn’t really here

\- You recognize he’s touching you with the force, from all that distance away, and your mind reels with the possibilities

\- “Want me to?” Luke asks, eyes mischievous and his voice is already rough

\- “Yes,” you breathe, and feel his hands slide under your nightgown

\- You’re already wet, you were turned on before he even called you and oh this is so much, so good after he’s been away so long

\- You moan when the feeling of the force pushes you lightly backwards so you’re laying prone on your back

\- The touch of the force is practically becoming overbearing— he’s rubbing your clit, trailing touches down your thighs, and tweaking at your nipples all at once

\- You make eye contact with him on the holo screen, his eyes blown and you can tell if he wasn’t so fucking focused on your pleasure he’d being touching himself

\- You imagine how you must look, trying to fuck yourself on something that isn’t visibly there

\- “Fuck me,” you groan out, “oh-h just f-fuck me, Luke,” you stammer as your back arches into the touch

\- “I’m not even there and you still want it so bad, don’t you?” Luke murmurs, the force teasing a trailing touch down your stomach

\- “Yes,” you gasp, his motions through the force on your clit intensifing

\- Suddenly you feel him entering you; your cunt clenches around the stretch and you throw your head back into the pillows, clenching sheets in your hands 

\- “Feels so good, baby,” you say, and Luke makes a choked off noise and immediately thrusts the force into you

\- He sets a fast pace and you nearly scream— the force has not stopped touching you all over your body, and you barely have enough composure to moan Luke’s name over and over

\- You hit your high, and Luke fucks your through your aftershocks

\- You look up at him on the holo and offer up that it’s your turn to make him cum now; he suddenly seems shy and shakes his head a little bit

\- “Already did,” he mutters, “watching you.”

\- “Fuck,” you whimper. “We have to do this again sometime.”

\- Luke laughs and agrees with you


	21. dark prince! Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Asked: Prince!Luke with a plot twist... he's the crown prince of the Empire, and you're in an arranged marriage with him

\- When your planet is met with the choice of submitting to the Empire’s power, or pledging allegiance to them, as an eligible daughter of one of the oldest noble families of your home planet, you must face an ultimatum

\- Marry the crown prince of the Empire, or watch your planet suffer the consequences

\- Your family, your friends, everyone pushes you to accept the offer; it’s perhaps as generous as the Empire has ever been, and if you don’t, who knows what will happen to your people?

\- You’ve never seen the Empire’s dark prince, never met him, much less love him; this isn’t the wedding you’d imagined since you were a child

\- You know he’s Vader’s descendent, heir to that horrible reputation, and you wonder if he’s equally scarred, or perhaps has been molded into a stuck up Imperial since childhood

\- And you know the ghost stories about Vader; the way laws of nature don’t seem to apply to him, and how he can read people without them uttering a word, and his terrible temper

\- You wonder if his son has the same power.

\- But for some odd reason, you aren’t scared; you’re curious, so you agree.

\- This is a decision that will save your planet from war, from destruction, from all those things that the Empire is capable of, and yet all you can think about the night before you will meet the prince is what he’s like

\- The preparation for the ceremony seems like it takes eternity, and your heartbeat pounds in your ears as you take your first step down the aisle

\- Against your better judgement, you’ve allowed yourself to be nervous

\- Imagine your surprise when you first lay eyes on him from across the aisle and he’s nothing like you’d expected— he’s a young man; blonde, lean, and dressed in dark robes

\- The lightsaber on his belt gives you pause, but his eyes are so, so blue, and something about the way he looks at you as your planet’s officials declare the ceremony complete gives you a strange thrill

\- Of course, it’s much more intimidating to leave your home planet with him

\- But the young man just seems contemplative, not violent, at least, not in this moment; when he addresses you for the first time, it’s in a soft voice that informs you that you’re headed to Mustafar, and asks if you’ve heard of it

\- “I have not, your highness,” you say, still unsure of what he expects from you

\- “My name is Luke,” he says, and then goes silent for a beat. “I am surprised to feel that you aren’t scared of me,” he continues, “at least, not in the way that others are.”

\- “Should I be afraid of my husband?” you venture, honestly wanting to know the truth.

\- “You don’t have to be,” he says. A nonresponse, you mentally note— you also note the way he looks you up and down, eyes flitting across your body at the term “husband” and file that information away

\- The first night is uncomfortable; he has made no sexual advances toward you, and you have no idea what to expect when you lie down in bed next to him

\- If he knows that you’re intoxicated by being so close to him, that despite your better judgement you have had thoughts of touching his body since the altar, he says nothing, and you sleep the night through

\- You slowly grow closer to Luke— despite outward appearance, he is not without his own struggles and dreams

\- You go round and round in circles with him; the tension is always there, but never quite breaks. Your marriage remains strictly political for quite some time.

\- Daily life separates you from him for most of the time; you attend meetings with him, presenting as a united force to other planets, and Luke realizes you have a knack for strategy

\- Occasionally you accompany him planetside— if it’s a particularly beautiful place, he demands they let the two of you tour, perhaps sensing your desire to explore

\- But most often, he’s either off training with his master, or fine-tuning his skills on his own

\- You watch him train when he’s alone, allowing yourself to admire his body, and though you think you’re being secretive, you’re sure Luke knows

\- How could he not? It was obvious he equally possessed the power of Vader and was only getting better

\- One day, watching one of these trainings, you see his eyes change right before you from that beautiful blue to a shocking yellow, and you let out a gasp before you could stop yourself

\- Luke stops, calls you out from your hiding place. His eyes are blue again; you wonder what you saw happen

\- “Don’t be afraid of the darkness,” he says, “This is power. My power, and yours.” His hands are on your wrists, holding your hands firmly in his, and his face is so close to yours.

\- “Whatever you want, I can give to you,” Luke says, his lips brushing over your own, and you give in to temptation and finally kiss him deeply

\- That devotion to you; that’s what makes you love him

\- You realize you’ve been in love with Luke possibly since you first saw him and the waves of emotion are crashing over you— there’s nothing innocent in the way you press your body against his

\- The training room door slams shut and locks; you realize Luke has closed it with the force without even breaking the kiss

\- The kiss is becoming more frantic; Luke bites at your lower lip, hands gripping your thighs, pulling you against him, slamming you up against the wall

\- You’re stripping out of your dress as quickly as possible before Luke kisses down your neck to your breasts— your hands tangle in his hair and you swear you hear him let out a quiet whine before he’s spreading your legs and fingering you open

\- “You’re so wet,” he murmurs in your ear.

\- You remember something from months ago, that look in his eye when you called him that certain something on the ship flight to Mustafar

\- “All for you, husband,” you moan, and Luke growls and pulls his cock out of his trousers, rubbing the head along your slit

\- “Say it again.”

\- “Husband,” you beg, “Luke, fuck me, please.”

\- Luke claims your mouth as he slides into you, moaning dirty things into your ear; “take it,” “such a good girl for me,” “so hard to wait,” “wanted you so bad,” his fingers working over your clit

\- “I’m gonna cum,” you choke out, his cock hitting that perfect spot inside you on every thrust, and you clench around him as he spills inside you

\- When you’ve cleaned up and put yourself back together as best as you could, Luke seems to remember the conversation that led to fucking against the training room wall. “So, what is it that you want that I can give you with this power?”

\- You pause, and think. “I think,” you hesitate, “that I just want to be loved.”

\- You see Luke smile for the first time. “I can do that.”


	22. Luke's Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Asked: What do you think Luke’s kinks are? Like the things that turn him on

\- He has a major praise kink. Luke likes being told he’s good; he tries so hard in every aspect of his life and he wants to please you.

\- I’ve said this before but I like to think he’s a boob guy and that if you wear a low cut top he gets a little worked up but tries to hide it because he’s a gentleman. might be into tit-fucking

\- edging. Being edged AND edging you, depending on who’s the sub or the dom. I can’t explain this one I just feel it in my soul and think it’s hot.

\- being called “baby” or “baby boy” does things to him

\- pulling on his hair. The noises he’d make if you pull his hair

\- any position is good for him but he lovessss when you ride him

\- Above all, making you feel good. He’s a giver and for him, getting you off gets him off

\- One more absolutely nasty thought because I can’t help myself

\- Occasionally Luke likes to see evidence that the two of you are fucking when he gets jealous or during rougher sex, he likes to mark you— nothing permanent, just little lovebites and hickeys… or by cumming on your face/tits/stomach


	23. Landspeeder Sex with Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: landspeeder sex. landspeeder sex. landspeeder sex. landspeeder sex. (with Luke of course)

\- I think Beru and Owen are probably a tad bit overbearing, and probably always around

\- it’s not that you don’t like Luke’s family, but you rarely ever get to be alone with him, and Luke definitely feels the same frustration

\- so the two of you start going out in his speeder together; it’s innocent enough when it starts, just the two of you trying to have time for each other

\- it becomes much less innocent the moment you reach over and put a hand on Luke’s thigh as he’s driving

\- the two of you have made out in his speeder before, and that’s as far as you’d gotten (in his speeder at least), but you’re feeling quite brave and something about the way his eyes flicker down to your hand for just a moment turns you on

\- you suddenly want to go so much further; you slide your hand higher up his thigh and watch and he gets a little more flustered, but his piloting skills don’t waiver

\- you get a wicked idea and you move to open his trousers, Luke’s eyes meeting yours for a half of a second

\- “What are you doing?” he asks, breathless; he’s hard and he can’t hide it.

\- you move closer to him and whisper that you want to suck him off, and he squirms a little bit before nodding, keeping his eyes on the space ahead of him

\- you lean over the middle of the speeder and pull Luke’s cock out of his pants and take him into your mouth to taste him; something about the situation turns him on so much he’s practically already leaking for you

\- he fucking whimpers when you suck at his tip, and one of his hands leaves the steering wheel to rest in your hair

\- Luke tries so hard not to move his hips, not to thrust up into your mouth, but it’s so hard and he can’t focus enough to control himself and drive at the same time

\- you take the responsibility on yourself to help him control himself— you pin his hips down with your hands and you’ve never heard him make the noise that escapes from his lips before it makes you so fucking wet

\- “gonna— gonna make me cum,” he chokes out, and you pull off of his cock before he can finish to tell him to pull over

\- god, you want him inside you right now

\- you’re in his lap the second the speeder is parked

\- “need you, baby” you say

\- Luke doesn’t have to be told twice; he might normally contest having sex practically in public like this, but it’s the middle of nowhere and his dick is so hard he can’t think

\- there’s practically only space for you to ride him— as much as he wants to just pound into you and chase after his orgasm quickly, the way you’re bouncing on his cock is so fucking good

\- he looks like a mess. his tunic is practically falling off his shoulders, his head is thrown back against the seat, his fingers have found your clit, and he’s given up trying to be quiet

\- he’s such a sight and in hardly any time, you’re clenching around him and crying out; he follows you soon after, cumming inside you with a moan of your name


	24. Miscellaneous Thoughts about Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: really just any thoughts about Luke

\- always asking permission; “can I kiss you?” “please let me cum inside you.” “can I put my mouth on you?”

\- this also goes for when he doms, the structure of the question just changes a little; “want me to fuck you, angel? Want it so bad?”

\- he’s so into edging. Being edged AND edging you, I honestly think he’s a true switch and when he’s subbing there’s nothing more that he wants than to prove he deserves to cum for you

\- anh era Luke is very easily turned on and ashamed of it; he’s horny all the time but he doesn’t want you to know, so he jerks off a lot

\- I think it’d be pretty easy to catch him in the act, maybe even by accident— he forgets to lock the door, or he’s moaning your name so loudly you can’t help but try to figure out what’s going on

\- Luke has amazing control of the force (we know this) and while he doesn’t like to make a habit of it, that control extends to uses in the bedroom if you ask nicely

\- if he’s going to use the force on you while you’re having sex, he’s going to use it to enhance your pleasure; if he wants to hold you down or restrain you he’ll do it with his own two hands, but if he’s trying to get you to cum quickly, he’ll use the force to make it feel like another pair of hands on you, wherever you want them

\- Luke does get jealous (he does! I’ll stand by this forever) and when he’s feeling a little more possessive than usual, he wants to mark you, and not just with love bites— he wants to cum on your face or your breasts, gets off on seeing you covered in the evidence that the two of you fucked

\- very loving. I’m not saying he doesn’t like a rough fuck I’m just saying he’s always going to clean you up afterwards and prioritize your pleasure


	25. Noises Luke makes in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon said: I love when guys are vocal in bed and all I can imagine right now is luke. I feel like he'd whimper so much and make all these beautiful little noises and I just - mmmmh

\- little gasping “ah, ah, haah” noises when he gets close

\- his voice catches in his throat when he cums

\- light, happy moans through his aftershocks

\- the sound he makes when you call him “baby boy” or give him praise is completely unique, it’s like a whimper that comes from his chest and his eyes roll back into his head

\- deeper moans when he’s inside you

-lets his head fall against your neck and groans against your body when you do something he really likes

\- if he’s the dom, dirty talk. especially in the form of questions (ranges from anything as sweet as “is it good?” to stuff like “you want my cock in your cunt so bad, don’t you?” if he’s really really worked up)

\- if he’s the sub, begging. but we already knew


	26. Pegging Luke thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon said: i would very much like to peg luke rn and i’m mad that i cant >:(

Do you think he wants to be fucked into the mattress? Do you think he likes bending over for you, getting on his hands and knees and moaning into the pillows because he just can’t be quiet when you’re fucking him so deep and so right? Think he likes to be spanked while you’re inside him?

Or do you think he likes riding you more? Being told to work for it, that you’re not going to snap your hips the way he desperately wants, that he’s got to bounce on your strap if he wants to cum? That you want to see him cum all over you, but he has to work for it?

Or maybe he likes taking control a little bit more; turning the tables on you and pinning you down while he fucks himself on you like he’s using a toy? Normally he’d beg you to let him finish, but now he’s telling you that you’re going to make him cum.

Maybe that’s what he likes?


End file.
